1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to caps and hats and particularly to caps, hats and similar headwear particularly of the style or type worn by spectators at sporting events which are structured to include an inner pocket which may include a resilient lining so that the cap can be used by a spectator as a glove for catching balls hit into the stands, seats, bleachers or other area where spectators may be located. In this respect the invention relates to hats or caps which are designed to offer protection from the sun which also can be used to provide handwear in the form of a glove such as a baseball glove to protect the hands when a person attempts to catch balls hit into their vacinity.
2. History of the Invention
Anyone who has ever attended a professional, semi-professional, minor league or even youth baseball game is aware that frequently, balls are hit into spectator seating areas. In professional sports, the desire to carry home a professionally hit ball as a souvenir often drives spectators to overly zealous and sometimes dangerous extremes in efforts to catch or retrieve balls hit into their general area. Although spectators at such sporting events assume their own liability for injury due to balls which are hit into the stands or seating area, injuries do occur from people trying to catch or avoid a ball with their bare hands.
In anticipation of encountering a ball hit into the stands or other seating or spectator area, many people who attend baseball games carry a baseball glove which they can use as necessary. Unfortunately, the baseball glove is just another personal belonging which must be carried to and from the game and an item which is subject to theft or accidental misplacement if left unattended.
Another souvenir item which is very popular among spectators of all ages are baseball caps or hats which carry a favorite team logo or other indentification. Such hats or caps are not only novelty type items but are also items which can be used to protect the wearer from the sun or rain. Frequently, professional teams will utilize team caps as give away items in order to encourage increased attendance and fan involvement at various games.